


Sweet Love

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [256]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek Hale Bakes, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/22/19: “praise, fate, roll”The week's theme iskindness. Derek bakes for a neighbor, which I think is pretty kind.





	Sweet Love

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/22/19: “praise, fate, roll”
> 
> The week's theme is _kindness_. Derek bakes for a neighbor, which I think is pretty kind.

The aroma of cinnamon woke Stiles.

Instantly hungry, he hurried to the kitchen where trays of cinnamon rolls almost made him cry in appreciation of his husband’s praise-worthy baking skills.

“Wait!” Derek said, stopping Stiles mid-reach. “Those are for Ms. Whitley to bring to her church luncheon.”

Stiles frowned as if stricken. How could fate be so cruel?

“ _These_ are for us.” Derek lay down another platter stacked with still warm rolls, dripping in white icing. “Try not to eat them all before I get back.”

Stiles replied, but his mouth was too full for Derek to understand a word.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing too important but I used the same name for their neighbor, Miss/Ms. Whitley, as I did in the previous drabble. Just because.


End file.
